Survival
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: It's the apocalypse. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor have to survive as the world goes to hell and more and more people become infected. What will happen? Can they survive? Read and find out. Cartoon-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so It seemed like a lot of people were interested in the story, and I figured 20 reviews was a lot to ask. So I'm just gonna write it anyway. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the sneak peek.**

**Alright: (WARNING) Contains language, violence, and horror. Read at your own risk.**

**Enjoy guys.**

Alvin opened his eyes to the sun peering in through the curtains. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. He groaned, rolling over on the bed. Beside him was a pink clad chipette. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"G'morning, Alvie" she moaned, cuddling closer to him

"Morning, beautiful"

"What time is it?"

"10:00" Alvin groaned

Brittany groaned and snuggled closer to him.

"You know, what we did last night..." said Alvin

"Yeah?"

He kissed her forehead "It was amazing"

She snuggled closer and gave him a soft, sweet kiss."Well, did I make your 16th birthday special?" she asked

"You most certainly did" he gave her another kiss

Alvin laid his head back down, in hopes of going back to sleep. but just as he closed his eyes, his bedroom door burst open, making them both sit up. Standing in the doorway, panting, was Simon.

"Si, what's wrong?" asked Alvin

"Al...vin...we gotta...go" said Simon, out of breath

"Why, what's going on?" asked Brittany

"I'll explain later, just come on!"

Simon ran back out of the room. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, confused. Alvin got out of bed and grabbed a shirt and slid it on. While Brittany was getting dressed, Alvin looked out the window.

People were running down the streets. Cars driving 100 miles an hour down the street.

"What the fuck is going on?" said Alvin

Alvin watched as a person ran down the sidewalk and was tackled by another person.

"What the fuck?" muttered Alvin, looking closer

The thing chomped down on the guys neck. The man screamed and fell over dead. The thing stood up and ran after someone else.

"Holy shit" said Alvin

"Babe let's go!" said Brittany, fully dressed

"Just a sec"

Alvin ran to his closet. He pulled out a small black box from the very back. He opened it. Inside was a black Glock 17.

"Jesus Alvin where the hell did you get that thing?" Brittany asked

"Nevermind that now" said Alvin, pulling the gun out of the box

He grabbed his 3 loaded 19 round clips and slid one into the gun, putting the other two in his pocket. He slid the gun into his belt and pulled his shirt over it.

"Come on!" said Alvin, taking Brittany's hand and running downstairs.

In the living room was Theodore, looking out the front window.

"Theodore get away from there!" Alvin yelled, pulling Theodore away from the window. Theodore sat on the couch, scared. Brittany sat with him while Alvin ran to the basement.

Simon was in the basement, packing some stuff into backpacks.

"Si, come on we gotta go!" yelled Alvin

"I'm coming!"

Simon grabbed 3 backpacks full of stuff and handed one to Alvin. He slid one over his shoulder and ran back upstairs, followed by Alvin. Dave was in the living room with Theo and Brittany.

"Boy's, Come on we gotta go!" said Dave, running to the garage

"Wait! What about Jean, Elle, and Miss Miller?" said Brittany

"Shit, ok, Alvin, you take your car and get them out of here, I'll go get them" said Dave

"But..." Alvin protested

"Now!" yelled Dave

Alvin nodded. He grabbed Brittany's hand and went to the garage. Inside were two cars. One was Dave's old car, and the other was Alvin's new red Chevy pickup truck. Alvin got in the drivers seat while Brittany got in the passenger side. Simon and Theo hopped in the bed of the truck.

Dave opened the garage and got in his car. Alvin started his truck and backed out of that garage. He turned onto the street and hit the gas. The tires screeched and spun, making smoke as the truck peeled out.

About halfway down the street..

"Alvin stop!" yelled Brittany

Alvin pulled the truck to a halt.

"Look!"

Brittany pointed to the sidewalk. Jeanette and Eleanor were running from one of those things.

"Shit!" said Alvin

"Jean! Elle! Over here!" yelled Simon

Jeanette and Eleanor looked and saw the truck.

"Ellie come on!" said Jeanette, grabbing her hand and running toward the truck

The thing chased after them, snarling and trying to grab them. It reached and grabbed Eleanor by the arm. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ellie!" yelled Jeanette, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Alvin pulled out his gun and fired out the window of the truck. The thing was hit in the head and fell over, dead. Jean and Elle ran for the truck. Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand and Theo grabbed Eleanor's hand and pulled them into the back of the truck.

"Alvin go!" yelled Simon

Alvin hit the gas and sped off. Eleanor sat in Theodore's arms, crying and breathing heavy.

"Shhhhhh it's ok, Elle, I'm here" said Theodore, trying to calm her down

Eleanor sobbed and looked at her arm. Theodore looked and gasped, making Simon and Jeanette look and gasp as well. On Eleanor's arm, was a bite mark. Blood all around it, and all over her arm.

"Holy shit, Ellie!" said Jeanette, examining the bite

"Here let me see" said Simon, looking at the bite

Simon pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened it. He pulled out a small needle syringe.

"Hold still, Elle" he said, injecting it into her arm

Eleanor let out a small squeal. Simon wrapped the bite in a bandage.

"There, that should do"

Eleanor wiped her tears away "Thank you, Simon"

"Anytime" he said, giving her a warm smile

Eleanor snuggled close to Theodore. Simon closed his backpack and sat back against the bed of the truck. Jeanette sat next to him and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Alvin kept driving down a back road. There was less traffic on this road because it takes longer to get out of the city. Everyone raced to get to the main highway and now it was stopped. Alvin kept his focus on the road.

"Alvin?"

He shook his head and looked over to Brittany.

"D-do you think Dave and Miss Miller are alright?" she asked

Alvin sighed "I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry"

Brittany nodded and sat back in her seat. Alvin kept driving down the road.

"So where do we go?" asked Brittany

Alvin hesitated before answering..

"Anywhere but here"

**OK guys there's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews on the prologue.**

**Oh and special shout out to EleanorMiller101, welcome to the family Elle.**

**Oh and on a side note. If anyone has played the Playstation game The Last of Us, please tell me you agree that that game is amazing. I just finished it last night and I think that it was astounding.**

**Anyway, see ya next time guys, Alvin out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back again with chapter 2 of Survival. I know there's a couple readers who are dying to read on, so I'm gonna update as much as I can.**

**Oh and I also have made some new friends on FF, special shout out to MR J.H.F, and Crazy4chipmunks.**

**And as always I know he's reading this so shoutout to my bro SimonSeville101, love ya bro (P.S. your turn to take the garbage out)**

**Also shout out to my buddy chipmunksforlife, you were my very first friend on FF, and I haven't seen ya in a while, miss ya buddy.**

**Alright, on with the story..**

Alvin drove down the back road. The road was surrounded by trees on both sides. The forest was miles wide. Getting lost in there would mean a very big problem. Eleanor sat in Theodore's arms in the back of the truck. Jeanette also sat in the back in Simon's arms. Brittany was asleep in the passenger seat. They had been driving for about 2 hours now.

Alvin saw something on the road ahead. He looked closer..

"Shit!"

Alvin slammed on the breaks. Brittany snapped awake.

"Jesus Alvin!"

"What's up bro?" called Simon from the back

"Road's blocked" Alvin called back

Alvin got out of the truck and walked in front. Laying in the road was a fallen tree.

Simon hopped out of the back and over to the tree.

"Damn, think we can move it?"

"No way, to big" said Alvin

"Well now what?" Simon asked, looking around at the trees, abandoned cars, and smoke off in the distance

Alvin thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers

"I got it", he said, gaining Simon's attention

"My friend Danny lives in a cabin in the woods not far from here"

"In the woods?" said Simon, looking through the thick forest

"Don't worry, there's a trail not far back up the road" Alvin reassured

"Well alright then, let's go" said Simon, hopping back in the bed of the truck

Alvin got back in the truck and turned around and headed back up the road. About half way, Alvin caught site of the trail on the side of the road.

"There it is"

Alvin slowed down and turned onto the trail.

"Shit!" said Alvin, stopping the truck

Right in the middle of the dirt road, was 5 of those...things.

"Shit" muttered Simon, peeking up over the top of the truck

Alvin pulled out his gun. He got out of the truck, slowly, leaving the door open to try and keep quiet.

"Alvin, be careful" whispered Brittany

Alvin nodded. He took aim and stepped slowly toward the things until he was 5 feet away. Just as Alvin was about to fire, he noticed something.

The eyes of those things, the are pure white.

"Wait a minute" Alvin whispered

One of the things jerked its head to the side, facing Alvin. Brittany covered her mouth. The thing was hideous. It had blood dripping from it's mouth, and its face was rotten and dirty. Alvin kneeled down, keeping his eye on the things. He picked up a rock and threw it at a tree, making it make a 'thud' sound.

All 5 creatures jerked their heads and snarled at the direction of the noise.

_"They can't see"_ Alvin thought to himself

Alvin took aim with his gun. He fired directly at one's head and killed it. The rest immediately faced Alvin and ran towards him, running toward the gunshot.

"Shiiiiit!" yelled Alvin, firing 3 more shots

One shot went into another one's head, killing it. Another shot went into the shoulder of one, knocking it over,and the last one missed. Alvin backed up more and more, firing more shots. Alvin stood right next to the truck. One of the things was about to grab him, when Simon jumped out of the back and kicked it in the face.

Alvin took the opportunity and shot the thing while it was on the ground in the head.

Two more ran at Alvin and Simon. Alvin took aim and fired, killing them both.

Simon hunched over, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavy.

"Holy...shit...that was...close" panted Simon

"No kidding"

"Is everyone alright? called Simon

"We're fine" said Theodore

"Yeah I'm ok" said Brittany

"Alright, come on let's get to Danny's" said Alvin, getting back in the truck

Simon climbed back into the back and sat with Jean. Alvin drove off down the dirt path, leaving the dead creatures on the ground.

…

About 10 minutes had passed of driving down the dirt path..

"There" said Alvin, pointing to a large wooden cabin at the top of the hill.

"That's Danny's place"

Alvin drove to the cabin and parked the truck in front of the house. Everyone got out and looked at the cabin. It looked old, but looked like it was taken care of. The house looked dark from the outside.

"You sure he's here? asked Jeanette

"Trust me, he's here" said Alvin, walking onto the porch

The others stayed back as Alvin knocked on the door.

"Danny?"

Alvin tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He looked back at the others before opening the door.

"Danny?"

Just then Alvin was kicked in the chest and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a shotgun pointed at his face. Behind the trigger was..

"Danny! Danny it's me, Alvin!"

The man's face softened.

"Oh shit, sorry Al" he said, lowering the gun and holding out his hand

Alvin accepted his hand and Danny helped him to his feet. The rest came running in the door.

"Alvin are you alright?" said Simon

"Yeah yeah I'm good, guys, this Danny"

Danny nodded at them. Danny was another chipmunk, about the same height. He had long hair, faded blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with the word Navy in yellow on the front.

"Hey, you guys alright" Danny asked

"Yeah, we're alright, just..a little shaken up, that's all" said Theodore

"Well come on, everybody make yourselves at home" said Danny, closing and locking the front door

"You got anything to eat, Danny?" asked Alvin

Danny nodded "Plenty, help yourselves to the kitchen

Everyone except Alvin went into the kitchen.

"Danny, listen, we ummmm, we need some supplies, I-I know it's a lot to ask but-..."

"Dude, it's fine, I got more than enough, I'd be happy to help"

Alvin smiled "Thanks man"

Danny nodded "Now come on"

Danny led Alvin to a closet in the hall. He opened the door to reveal a larger sized closet, filled with weapons.

"Jesus christ, Danny" said Alvin, in disbelief

"Impressiveaint it? Looks like all those years in the seals paid off"

Alvin picked up a 308. Caliber bolt action sniper rifle and examined it.

"Take anything you want" said Danny

"You serious?"

"Sure, I got good 'ol Sandy here" said Danny, pulling out his sawed off shotgun

Alvin rolled his eyes. He picked up a duffel bag and started loading weapons and ammo. He didn't want to take everything, cause he knew Danny would need it, but he took enough for them.

He took the sniper rifle, two identical colt 45 1911's, a snub nose 44 magnum revolver, an M9mm handgun, a pump action shotgun, an MP5 submachine gun, an M4A1 and SCAR-H assault rifle, and he also grabbed a few grenades and packs of C4 and enough rounds of ammunition to blow a hole in the great wall of china.

Alvin slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and walked out of the closet. He went into the kitchen to find everyone snacking on something. Simon was packing food into his backpack and Theodore's.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Danny.

"Here, one more thing" he said, placing a set of keys in Alvin's hand

"What are these for?"

"Check the garage, right side door" said Danny, patting Alvin's shoulder

Alvin smiled "I can't thank you enough, Danny"

"Just be safe out there, ok" said Danny

Alvin gave his friend a hug "We will"

"It was nice meeting all of you" said Danny, receiving smiles from everyone

"Alright, let's get moving" said Alvin, setting the bag on the table

"Simon" Alvin handed him the SCAR-H rifle and the 44 magnum

"Theo" Alvin handed him the M4A1

"Jean, Elle" Alvin handed them each one of the identical colt 45. 1911's

"And Britt" He handed her the M9

AS she took it from his hand, he held on for a second. He whispered to her..

"Hey, this is for emergencies only, leave the shooting to Si and me unless you have no other choice"

Brittany nodded. Alvin let go of the gun.

"Alright" said Alvin, picking up the bag with the remaining guns

"Ready to go?" asked Simon

"Let's roll"

They went out the back door of the cabin, to the garage. Alvin turned and tossed his keys to Simon.

"You take the truck"

Simon nodded and slung his rifle over his shoulder, heading for the truck. Alvin lifted open the right side garage door.

"Ohhhh shit" said Alvin, a smile on his face

Inside was an old red 1969 Chevelle.

"Shit, thank you Danny" said Theodore, climbing in the passenger side

Jeanette went to go ride with Simon, while Brittany and Eleanor got in the back of the car. Alvin got in the drivers seat and started the car. Nothing.

"Come on" muttered Alvin, turning the key again

Nothing. He turned the key one more time and..

**Vrrroooooooooooommmm**

The car roared to life.

"Fuck yeah!" cheered Alvin

He put the car in gear and drove out of the garage. He waved to Danny on the porch as he drove back down the dirt path, followed by Simon in the truck.

"Well, where to now?" asked Theodore

Alvin thought for a minute..

"Let's head for LA"

**OK guys, I think this is the loooongest chapter I have ever written. Hope you guys are enjoying.**

**Well, it's 4 am and I am goin to bed.**

**Night guys, Alvin out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I've had some tie to think about what I want to do with this story. I want this one to be filled with action, suspense, and drama.**

**I've thought a lot about it, and I'm back with another chapter.**

**As always, special thanks to Simon, love ya bro. Also to chipmunksforlife, also my bro. And I'll also throw in a shoutout for my sis, Ellie, or EleanorMiller101 as you guys know her.**

**And I think that'll do. Let's get on with the story.**

**Alvin's POV**

We've been driving for about 4 hours now. Simon right behind me in the truck. Brittany is passed out next to me. While, Theo and Elle are both asleep in the back seat of the car. And I'm pretty sure Jean's probably asleep in the truck with Simon.

We're closing in on the outskirts of L.A. We're driving down a back road, surrounded by trees, but I can still see some sort of bright light coming from the direction of the city. I had my gun in my lap, just incase one of those things happened to pop up.

I kept thinking about Britt, Jean, Theo, and Elle. Simon and I can handle the guns pretty well. But I don't think they can at all. I'm gonna have to find time to teach them how to shoot. I need to make sure that they can protect themselves. I'll always protect them, but if something were to happen to me or Simon, I need them to be capable.

I caught sight of the tunnel to enter the city. The entire left side of the tunnel was blocked off by cars. Hundreds of cars from people trying to escape the city. The right side, where you enter the city was completely empty. Tells you that nobody wants to go in.

The reason we're going here is because when we were at Danny's, he pulled me aside before we left and told me he had an apartment on an upper floor of a building in the city, and gave me the key. He told me he'd try to meet up with us there if he could.

Knowing Danny, that apartment's definitely got plenty of supplies and defenses. Danny's definitely a sceptical guy. But hey, it came in handy.

I drove into the right side, empty tunnel, Simon following right behind me. I could hear loud bangs and screams from the other end of the tunnel. I drove slow, looking down at the meter, I had us slowed to about 30 mph going through the tunnel. Also I saw that the car was down to a quarter tank of gas. I'll have to look for some when we're in the city.

I heard what sounded like a cracking sound, then...

**Boom**

The ceiling behind us caved in, landing right behind the truck. If Simon had been 10 feet further behind me, he would've gotten crushed. I stopped the car and looked back to make sure he was alright. The loud boom woke everyone up.

"What the hell was that?" asked Theodore

"Don't worry about it, Theo" I said

I could see light at the end of the tunnel. I turned on the CB radio in the car and grabbed the mic.

"Si?"

A few seconds later..

_"Yeah I got you, what's up?"_

"We're getting ready to come out of the tunnel, stay right behind me and be prepared"

_"Roger that"_

I hung up the radio.

"Here we go" I whispered to myself, driving forward

**Normal POV**

Alvin drove the chevelle slowly out of the tunnel. The city streets came into view. Well, what was left of them. Cars on fire, people everywhere running and screaming, gunshots going off. Alvin saw a convoy of military humvees driving through the city, firing machine guns and running over those things.

Alvin shifted gears and pressed on the gas. He drove down the main road, swerving around burning cars and trying not to crash into anything. Simon stayed right behind him. Eleanor latched onto Theodore and buried her head in his chest.

Alvin kept driving down the street, looking for the building Danny described. Alvin looked to his left and saw a tall building with mirror like windows. The whole building looked like a giant mirror.  
_"That's gotta be it"_ Alvin thought to himself

Just then they came to an intersection. A military humvee came out of nowhere, driving down the street. The truck was covered in zombies, trying to get into it. Alvin stopped the car. The humvee lost control and plowed right into a convenience store.

"Holy shit" said Alvin

The zombies on the truck climbed off and started walking towards the car.

"Uh oh" said Alvin, slamming on the gas

The back wheels spun, and the car sped forward. Simon followed close behind. Alvin kept going straight down the road. Not looking back, left, right, just going straight. He had to get far away and then try to get to the building. ALvin kept going faster and faster. The engine of the muscle car getting louder. Simon following behind. They came to an intersection..

"Alvin watch out!" Brittany screamed

Alvin looked to his left and saw a military humvee speeding down the road coming right at them.

"SHIT!"

**Crash**

Everything went black..

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Hehehehehe I love leaving cliffhangers. It brings me joy to see you guys get frustrated :P**

**Anyways. See ya next time guys, Alvin out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the last one being so short.**

**Also I would like to add, my brother Simon, or SimonSeville101 wants to be lazy and take 3 months and not write any fanfics. But if you guys help me convince him otherwise, that'd be great. Just send him a lot of PMs telling him to NOT take 3 MONTHS off of writing. Thanks :)**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

Alvin slowly opened his eyes. He could hear screams and gunshots from the chaotic streets of the city. The humvee had plowed right into the side of the car, causing them both to crash into a window store on the street. Alvin regained his thoughts, slowly. He looked out the window and saw people still running. The city looked more wrecked than before. More buildings seemed to be on fire, or collapsed.

Alvin looked to his left. Brittany was out cold in the passenger seat. He looked in the back. Theo was spread out across the back seat, but Eleanor wasn't there. The back window was broken.

Alvin unbuckled his seatbelt. He felt the cut on his forehead, fresh blood running down his face. He climbed over and pulled Brittany out of the seat and into his lap.

"Brittany, Baby wake up" he said, shaking her

Brittany let out a soft moan and put her hand to her forehead. Alvin sighed with relief that she was ok. He pushed the door open and stepped out of the car. He stood Brittany up and let her lean against the car while she regained her thoughts. Alvin climbed into the back seat and shook Theodore awake.

Theodore snapped awake and sat up straight.

"What happened? Where's Elle?"

"I don't know, we gotta go" said Alvin, climbing out of the car

Theodore climbed out of the car and looked around at the chaotic streets of the city. Alvin looked at the car, the entire front end demolished and squashed like a bug by the humvee. The humvee was still there, stuck up against the chevelle.

"Guys!"

Alvin turned and saw Brittany standing at the back of the car. Alvin pulled his gun from his belt. Theodore reached through the broken window and pulled his rifle from the back seat. Alvin and Theodore walked behind the wrecked car. Brittany was standing there, shaking and pointing forward. Alvin looked up and saw what she was pointing to. He lowered his gun and his eyes widened. It was one of those things, but it was..

"Ellie!" Theodore yelled, walking towards her

"Theo no!"

Alvin grabbed him and pulled him back. Theodore looked at Eleanor again. SHe was pale, her eyes were plain white, and she had blood all over her.

"Ellie?" Theodore took a step forward

Theodore stepped on a broken piece of glass, making a crack sound. Eleanor turned around and snarled. She ran and tackled Theodore.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Theodore dropped his gun and used his arms to push Eleanor up. SHe tried to bite at him.

"Ahhhhh Ellie stop!"

Alvin hesitated, but then aimed and fired his gun. The bullet hit right into Eleanor's shoulder. She fell off of Theodore, onto the ground. Theodore crawled backwards, away from Eleanor. Eleanor stood back up and charged at Alvin. Alvin pulled the trigger again.

**Click**

Alvin's eyes widened. He looked at his glock and realized that the slide had stayed back instead of going forward again, meaning there were no bullets left in his gun.

Eleanor tackled Alvin to the ground. She snarled and tried to bite Alvin's face. Alvin tried to push her off, but she was too heavy.

**Bang!**

Eleanor fell off of Alvin, onto the ground. A pool of blood forming underneath her. Alvin looked up to see Brittany holding the Beretta 9mm with both hands, trembling, and tears leaking from her eyes. Alvin got up off the ground and quickly took the gun from her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. Brittany broke down in tears.

"Shhhhh it's ok, Britt"

Brittany sobbed into Alvin's shirt. Alvin looked over to see Theodore, kneeling next to Eleanor's body. Quiet sniffles could be heard from him. Alvin heard loud noises coming from outside the wrecked store. He let go of Brittany and looked out on the street. He saw all the military trucks driving down the road at full speed. Machine guns on top, firing rapidly. Behind them was two M2 Abram tanks, firing their cannons at herds of the infected.

Then Alvin looked behind the tanks. His eyes widened as he saw the massive army of zombies headed down the street. The tanks continued to drive away from the zombies while firing rounds into the herd to try and kill off as many as possible.

Alvin turned on his heel and ran back into the store, through the large gaping hole in the front, caused by the wreck. The humvee half sticking out of the front wall.

"We gotta go!" said Alvin, grabbing his gun off the floor

He slid a fresh clip into the gun and switched the slide forward. He grabbed Brittany's hand and ran for the back of the store.

"Theo come on!" he yelled

Theodore looked back, he turned back to Eleanor and kissed her hand.

"Goodbye Ellie"

He turned and grabbed his M16 off the ground and followed Alvin to the back of the store. Alvin looked around and found a door and pushed it door led to an alley behind the store.

"Theo, watch Britt, I'll take point" he said, taking Theodore's rifle and handing him the pistol

Theodore nodded and looked around the alley. Alvin walked ahead and looked around the corner, aiming the rifle. Seeing only a few infected wondering around the street, far away from them, he signaled Theodore and Brittany to follow. They ran across the street, into another alley. Alvin found a door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't open. Alvin rammed hard into it, it still wouldn't budge.

"It's locked" said Alvin

"Ummm Alvin?"

Alvin looked over to Theodore. He was standing guard at the end of the alley watching the street.

"I think you made too much noise" said Theodore, looking back at 5 zombies headed towards the alley.

"Shit" said Alvin, trying to open the door again

"Come on"

Alvin tried kicking the door. Nothing.

"Alvin, they're getting closer" called Theodore

"Fuck it, they already know we're here" said Alvin

He aimed his rifle at the door knob and fired 4 rounds into it. He raised his leg and kicked the door open.

"Let's go!"

Theodore ran from the end of the alley, into the door, followed by Brittany. Alvin pulled the door shut and pushed his body up against it.

"Theo, go find something to hold the door closed, quick!"

Theodore nodded and ran to go find something. Alvin tried to keep the door shut. The zombies kept pushing it open a crack, before Alvin rammed it closed again. Brittany stayed back, away from the door. The 9mm in her hand, just incase.

A zombie pushed the door slightly open and poked it's head through.

"Aggh, I can't get it closed" said Alvin

Brittany thought quick and aimed her gun and shot the zombie's head, making it fall back out of the pushed the door shut again. They heard what sounded like a car. Alvin looked back and saw a little silver toyota headed right for them.

"Shit!"

Alvin dived away from the door. The door opened slightly before the car rammed into it, smashing it shut. Alvin got up off the ground and picked up his rifle. The car door opened and Theodore stepped out.

"Haha, nice thinking, little bro" said Alvin, patting him on the back

Alvin looked around. They were in a parking garage. A few cars parked inside. One of the cars looked like..

"My truck!"

Alvin ran to the truck. It was his truck. He looked inside. It was empty. There were blood stains on the driver's seat. And the driver side window was smashed.

"Where's Simon and Jeanette?" asked Brittany, shaking

"I'm sure they're fine" said Alvin, looking in the back

"They took the bag of guns with them, they should be fine"

Alvin leaned against the truck for a minute. After all the rush, his body needed a rest. He set his backpack down and pulled out a water bottle and chugged it down.

"We have to find Simon and Jean" said Brittany

"We will, Britt, we will" said Alvin

He put his backpack back over his shoulder and grabbed the rifle.

"Let's go"  
Alvin walked ahead while Brittany and Theodore walked behind. Alvin found a door that said _Stairway B_ on it. He opened it and looked around. The coast was clear. They climbed the stairs until they reached the 1st floor. Alvin peeked through the door. They were in some sort of hotel lobby. Dead bodies of zombies were on the floor.

"Somebody had fun" said Theodore, making Alvin chuckle

Alvin saw a big sign behind the clerk desk that said _Pegasus Apartments_.

"Hey"

Alvin recognised that name.

"This is the building where Danny lives"

"Finally" said Theodore

"Let's get to his place" said Alvin, holding up the key

Alvin ran to the elevator. He pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Shit, no power except for emergency lighting. Looks like we're taking the stairs"

"What floor does he live on?" Brittany asked

"The 42nd"

Theodore's jaw dropped "Kill me now"

"Come on" said Alvin, starting up the stairs

They walked up the stairs, floor by floor. Having to stop every few minutes so Theodore could stop before he died from exhaustion. They finally reached the 42nd floor. Alvin took point down the hallway, holding his rifle up and watching for any infected. He peeked around the corner.

"That's it" said Alvin, pointing to the door at the end of the hall. 42-8

They walked to the door. Alvin went to put the key in..

"What the fuck?"

The doorknob had bullet holes all around it.

"What the hell?" said Theodore

Alvin readied his rifle and pushed on the door. The door slid open slowly. Alvin stepped in, rifle in the air. Theodore followed with his pistol. Alvin heard voices coming from the other room. He looked back at Theodore and gestured for him to be quiet. Theodore nodded and followed Alvin. Brittany silently closed the door and stayed behind.

Alvin followed the voices to a closed door. He listened, but all he could hear was muffled voices.

"We don't know who, or what's in there" Alvin whispered

"I got an idea" said Theodore, sneaking off

He came back with a small cylinder in his hand.

"I've seen these in movies"

"A flash grenade, nice work Theo" Alvin whispered

Alvin positioned himself and pulled the pin on the grenade, without letting go of the handle so the grenade wouldn't go off. He nodded to Theodore. Theo nodded back and cocked his pistol.

Theodore stood and fired 2 shots into the doorknob and kicked the door in, then stood back behind the wall. Alvin let go and threw the flash grenade in the room.

**Bang**

Alvin and Theodore entered the room, guns trained. They looked at who was in the room. Their eyes widened.

"Simon!" yelled Alvin

"Jeanette!" yelled Theodore

Simon looked up from falling on the floor. He still couldn't see. As his vision returned, he could see his brothers.

"Guys!" he yelled, standing up and giving them a hug

All 3 brothers joined in a hug.

"Umm hello?"

They looked and saw Jeanette, sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Jean!"

They looked and saw Brittany run in and hug her sister. All 5 of them quickly joined in a hug.

"We thought you guys were dead" said Simon

"Yeah, we had to run from those...things" said Jeanette

"Yeah, let's just all be glad we're alive" said Alvin

"Not all of us" said Theodore, tears forming in his eyes

"Oh...I'm so sorry Theo" said Alvin, giving his brother a hug

"Yeah, where's Eleanor?" asked Jeanette

Alvin looked at Brittany. She sighed.

"Jean, we need to talk" she said, taking Jeanette into the other room

"Well, what now?" asked Simon

Alvin thought for a second..

"I guess we just wait and see what happens. Who knows, maybe this whole thing will end soon"

Simon stood looking out the giant window in the room, down at the streets below.. "I sure hope you're right"

**Aaaaaaaannnnnd I'm gonna end this chapter here bros. Hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I tried to make this one longer for you bros, thanks for reading. I'll see you next time. *Brofist* **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys. I'm back with another chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I know I am enjoying writing it.**

**Also if anyone of you guys want's to make a request on what they think should happen I'm happy to listen. I wanna let you guys decide what you would like to read a little bit. So you can PM me to make a request if you'd like. I can't guarantee that I will use it. But I am open to suggestions.**

**Also, shout out to my brother Simon. Love ya bro. Also to my other brother chipmunksforlife. And one for my sis, Ellie (EleanorMiller101), and one for my friends NY Munk, Kayli (Crazy4chipmunks), Deven (thelonechipmunk), and MR J.H.F, love you all and you guys rock.**

**Alright, on with the story.**

3 weeks later

Alvin stood in one of the bedrooms, looking down at the city below. The streets were still chaos. It's been about 3 weeks. since they had left home. The infection had slowed down, mainly because there aren't as many people to infect anymore.

Alvin thought back to Eleanor. He felt bad for Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette. Jeanette broke down in tears when Brittany told her what happened. She hasn't really been the same since, well, none of them have. Alvin kept thinking about it.

**Alvin's POV**

Poor Theo. Poor Britt. Poor Jean. I can't imagine how they feel. I mean, I loved Eleanor, she was like a sister to me. But she was Britt and Jean's baby sister. And she was Theo's girl.

I walked out of the bedroom, into the living room. Britt, Theo, and Jean were on the couch, watching movies on Danny's TV. Thank god Danny had a generator, otherwise we would've died from boredom. I saw Simon in the kitchen, going through our bags and sorting through the food and supplies. I walked in the kitchen..

"Need a hand?" I asked

Simon looked up to me..

"Umm sure, you can go through the weapons while I go through the food"

I nodded and grabbed the bag of guns that Simon had brought up here from the back of the truck. I set it on the table next to our backpacks and started going through it. I looked up at Si. I could tell all of this was hitting him pretty hard. Elle's gone, I don't know when or if we'll see Dave or Miss Miller again. We have no way of knowing if they made it out or not. And if they did, we have no way of finding them or them finding us.

I noticed a bandage on Simon's left arm. Then I remembered the blood in the truck a few weeks ago. Then I remember Elle having a bandage on her from getting bit.

"Simon?"

He looked up at me

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to his arm

He looked at his arm, then back to me "I was driving the truck and the glass broke and cut me"

I sighed with relief.

He laughed a little "Don't worry, Al. I'm not bitten"

I laughed a little and went back to going through the guns. I pulled out every single one and laid them on the table. I sorted out exactly how much ammo we had for each gun. Then I laid out the explosives. 6 grenades and 4 packs of C4. Thank you, Danny.

Suddenly I heard a noise, coming from outside in the hall. It sounded like..

"Gunshots" Simon spoke up, grabbing his SCAR-H rifle.

"Guys, stay here!" i said, grabbing my M16 rifle and following Simon.

I cracked open the front door and looked out. I could hear gunshots, coming from somewhere on this floor. I opened the door and stepped out, aiming my rifle in every direction. Simon followed close behind me. We could hear infected snarling and gunshots. I could see flashes from the gunshots around the corner. Simon and I checked our guns and readied ourselves right behind the corner.

"1..2..3!" I whispered, loudly

We both went around the corner and aimed our guns. We saw a lot of zombies, and a guy. And that guy was..

"Danny!" I yelled

Danny turned around. He used his knife to stab a zombie right in the head, then turned and ran down the hall towards us.

"Simon take em!" I yelled

Simon and I aimed our guns and open fired. Danny ran behind us. Bullets flew at the zombies, knocking them over or killing them. More and more zombies fell over as more and more gun shells hit the ground by our feet. We fired nonstop until both our guns clicked, meaning we had no more bullets to shoot.

Simon and I both turned on our heels and ran back to the door. Zombies running after us. Danny stood, holding the door open. We ran inside and Danny slammed the door shut. I helped him keep it shut by pressing my body weight up against it. Danny secured the locks on the door, holding it shut.

I sighed with relief as I leaned my back against the door. Danny secured the last lock and sighed with relief.

"Danny" I said, giving my friend a hug

"Haha, it's good to see you, Al"

"Is everyone Alright?" Simon asked

"We're fine" said Theodore, poking out from behind the couch

I walked back into the kitchen and set my rifle down on the table. I grabbed a water bottle off the counter and chugged the whole thing down.

"You alright, Alvin?" Simon asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said "Just a little excited, that's all"

"Yeah, my heart's still racing too" Simon laughed

I laughed and tossed him a water bottle. Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're all ok"

"Well, not all of us" I said

Simon and I both looked down to the ground.

"What happened?" Danny asked

"Our sister, Eleanor, the blonde girl.." said Simon

Danny nodded "I remember her"

"She was bitten" I continued "And she...well..."

"She turned" said Simon

"Turned?" Danny questioned

"Turned into one of those things" I said

"Damn" said Danny

"Yeah"

I opened Danny's fridge and looked through. I found a couple of bottles of Corona. I pulled out 3 and set them on the counter. I used the countertop to get the caps off and handed one to Danny. I handed another to Simon. Simon looked at the bottle for a sec as I held it in front of me. He looked at me, unsure.

I nodded, telling him to take it. "I don't think the drinking age is a primary law right now"

Simon took the bottle from my hand. He sniffed it, then took a sip. His face went from curious, to disgust, making me and Danny laugh.

"Ugh, how can you drink this?" Simon asked

"Just gotta get used to it" Danny laughed

I took a long drink of mine, coughing a little afterwards, making Danny laugh.

"You two have a lot to learn" he said, taking a drink and walking into the living room

We spent the next few hours together. Sitting in the living room. I sat on the far end of the couch. Brittany sat in my lap, cuddling my chest, wrapped in a blanket. It was pretty cold, it being November and all. November 2nd to be exact.

Simon sat in the recliner chair. Jeanette sat right next to him, wrapped in a blanket. Theodore and Danny sat on the floor, in front of the coffee table. We all sat around, drank, talked, made jokes, and had fun. It felt nice to have fun again. It feels like we haven't in a long time.

After a few hours went by, we all ended up falling asleep. I opened my eyes. I found myself laying on the couch. Brittany laying on top of me, sound asleep. I looked around the room. It was dark outside, so I figured it was still early in the morning. I looked over and saw Simon and Jeanette asleep in the chair. Theodore was passed out on the floor.

Hey. Where's Danny? I looked around, I spotted him, looking out the window at the pouring rain. I knew Danny, and I knew when he needed to be by himself. So I just laid back down and closed my eyes again. Soon falling asleep.

**Regular POV**

As the crew fell asleep. A few miles away, was a military camp. Tents with supplies and weapons. Trucks, humvees, and tanks were parked. Two men stood inside a tent, looking at a map on the table.

'Look, I don't like it either, but it's our last option" said one of the men

The other man sighed "So when can they get here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then that's it then. That's our plan?"

"Yes sir. We bomb the city"

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Hahahaha oh man this was fun chapter to write. Hope you bros enjoyed and I'll se you next time. Alvin out *brofist***


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up everybody, Alvin here with the new chapter for my story. This one seems to be a big hit. So I'm gonna make sure this one lasts long and is non-stop action, drama, and suspence.**

**As always, shout out to my brother Simon. This shout out is especially for Si. He's my brother and he's been there for me for pretty much everything. Even though he's my little bro, he's more often the mature one (Hello? I'm Alvin, what do you expect? ;3) and he's usually the one who keeps me in check...and keeps me from burning the house down ;) But I just wanna say that I love ya, Si. And I couldn't be what I am without you.**

**Ok. Now, also to my bro chipmunksforlife,and of course Theo. And to my friends NY Munk, Crazy4chipmunks, and Deven (Lonechipmunk).**

**Ok, now that my ranting is over, lets get on with it.**

**Los Angeles, California**

**8:00 am**

**November 3rd**

Alvin's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes fully. He looked around and found himself where he fell asleep. On the couch in Danny's apartment. He felt Brittany's warm body on top of him. The quiet sounds of her soft snoring made him smile. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, pulling her closer. She sighed and nuzzled her head deeper into his hoodie.

Alvin looked around the room. He saw Simon asleep in the chair. With Jeanette curled up in a blanket with him. He looked at Theodore, passed out on the floor by the coffee table. He looked around for Danny. He was nowhere to be found.

Alvin was curious. He slipped out from under Brittany, careful not to wake her. He covered her up with a blanket and walked out of the living room. He looked all over the house. He found Danny in the kitchen, making coffee. Alvin ran his hand through his hair and down his face, still trying to wake up.

"Morning" said Danny, seeing Alvin in the doorway

"What are you doing up so early?" Alvin asked

Danny shrugged "Just felt like wakin' up"

Danny walked to the large window overlooking the city. He drank his coffee and watched the silent city. The infected chaos died down. Mainly because there aren't any people left to infect. The citizens either left the city, got bitten and turned, or are hiding out.

Danny looked at the horizon. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a squadron of jets circling the city. Danny grabbed his binoculars and looked closer at the jets. He saw a certain type of weapon under the wings.

"Oh shit"

Danny turned away from the window and ran to the kitchen and grabbed his Scar-H rifle. He ran back into the living room..

"Everyone up now! We gotta go!"

Everyone snapped awake and jumped up. Alvin came running in.

"What's going on?"

"They're gonna bomb the city!" said Danny, pointing out the window

Alvin ran to the window and saw the jets getting closer. He turned around..

"Everyone grab as much supplies and weapons as you can. We're leaving!"

Everyone ran to grab supplies and ammo. Alvin grabbed his rifle and loaded in a mag. Danny shoved most of the ammo into a duffel bag.

"Come on we're out of time!" yelled Alvin

Everyone ran to the front door. Alvin made sure they were all there. He opened the door and stepped out, his gun trained.

"All clear, let's go"

They ran through the halls and toward the staircase. The jets outside got closer and closer to the city.

"Target aquired" said the pilot

"Roger, you are cleared for run" said a voice on the radio

The jets flew into formation.

Alvin led the crew down the stairs.

"3...2...1...drop em"

"Cmon guys hurry up-.."

**Boom**

The crew could feel the rumbling fro outside getting louder and closer.

"They've started the bombing run. We gotta get to the basement!" yelled Danny

They ran as fast as they could down the steps. The building started to shake and rumble. They ran faster and faster. Alvin kicked open the basement door and ran into the garage. He caught sight of his truck still there.

"Cmon!" he yelled, climbing into the truck

Simon got in the passenger side. The rest climbed into the back. Alvin started the truck and floored it. The rumbling and loud booms got stronger. Alvin drove out onto the streets of the city. He floored it in one direction down the street, heading for the outskirts. Danny looked behind them and saw the jets getting closer,dropping high grade explosives.

The truck drove fast down the street. The city incinerating as they drove past the buildings. The buildings they passed were destroyed not long after they passed it. Alvin had it floored. He could see the tunnel to exit the city ahead.  
"we're not gonna make it to the tunnel in time!" said Simon

"We'll make it!" yelled Alvin

"Alvin they're getting closer!" yelled Jeanette

"We'll make it!"

A-alvin!" yelled Theodore

"Hang on!" yelled Alvin

The truck flew into the tunnel. Just as the last inch of the truck entered, the city outside was destroyed. Alvin hit the brakes. The tires screeched. The truck slid to a stop. Alvin looked out the window, behind him at the exploding city outside the tunnel. Alvin sat back in his seat and let out a huge sigh of relief. He look at Simon who was still breathing heavy.

"I told you we'd make it" he smirked

Simon rolled his eyes and looked in the back.

"Everyone alright?"

"We're fine" said Brittany

"Well" said Alvin "Where do we go now?"

"I have no idea" said Danny

Alvin sighed. He started the truck.

"Where are we going?" asked Simon

"Wherever the road takes us" said Alvin

**Alright guys, that's it for now. Sorry I've been gone forever. I've had a lot of school to do and I haven't had time to write any. But I'll try to get in as much writing as possible.**

**Until next time guys, Alvin out **


End file.
